Beyond the Ordinary
by Nancy The Almighty Insane One
Summary: They never knew each other existed. Until now. HPCharmed.UPDATED,FINALLY! YEA!
1. Prologue: Beyond the Ordinary

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Just own Laura.  
  
"Beyond the Ordinary: Laura's story"  
  
Many years ago, a great sorcerer killed many. But of course, Laura, the forgotten daughter, escaped this sorcerer. She never knew her mother, who gave her up a few days after birth, or her father, who was killed by this sorcerer. She wasn't the only one to escape though. Her half brother escaped. It ended up being that Laura was forgotten by her mother's family and her father's family, and was adopted by another family. Her brother, however, was far from forgotten. He was hailed as the hero who conquered the Dark Lord. Laura was just Laura, a girl adopted by the Faye family, who had 2 sons and 1 daughter of their own.  
  
It has been 14 years since Laura's brother stopped the dark lord. Laura is 14 he is 15. They do not know of each other's existence. Nor does Laura's mother's family know of her existence. For you see, her mother was Prudence Halliwell, the so-called "Charmed One". Some people wondered why the charmed ones didn't stop the Dark Lord. But Prue, as she was called, feared for Laura's life. So Laura was hidden away, adopted by the Faye family, until she came of age, and join her brother or be a charmed one.  
  
Laura's family was supposed to tell her when she was 11, when she was supposed to receive the letter to the "School." But she didn't. Laura knows nothing- nothing at all about her parents. She does not know about her mother. And how she died 2 years ago fighting a demon.  
  
Laura however, is in for an adventure she will never forget. 


	2. Chapter One: Flashbacks

Chapter One:  
  
The fourth year had ended on a sad note. Students would remember the news: of Voldemort returning, Harry Potter escaping, many people believing that it was all lies. Harry himself knew the summer would end soon, and his birthday was coming up soon. July 31st, his long awaited birthday. But Harry had no parents; it was just him and a bunch of no good relatives. Harry had always wondered if he'd had a sister or a brother. But no, all of his family had died except a bunch of no good relatives. He was lonely. He never knew about the past. Nobody told him, they thought he was far too young. However, he would soon find out about things he didn't want to know about.  
  
~*~*15 years ago~*~* Prue Halliwell stared out the window being lashed with rain. Cheers resounded through the room; James had won another Quidditch match. Prue jumped up from the windowsill and stalked her way to the Gryffindor girls' dorm. That James, what a showoff, all the girls liked him, except she detested him with all her heart. She was the only Halliwell to go to Hogwarts, and all the family was proud of her. She had few friends. Lily Evans, however, was not among them. That Lily, she was a little bitch, she always seemed to be the center of attention. She knew Lily hated her too. Prudence Halliwell, the top of the class in everything. They had good reasons to hate each other. Lily was just "Perfect," even though she was a muggle. Prue was so smart, but far from perfect. Lily of course, adored James. It irritated her. Maylie Crow and her boyfriend Andrew Faye were her best friends. Maylie met her on the way. "Hey Prue, what's up?" Prue scowled. "That fucking bitch is making out with James again. Can you say Ass Kisser?" Maylie laughed. "I get your point. I hate it when Andy loses to Gryffindor. Why can't they just let Ravenclaw win for fucking once? I mean it!" There was silence. "OOH! He just looked up from fucking that bitch to look at you!" Prue stared back at him and raised her middle finger. Maylie and Prue laughed and raced up to the dorm.  
  
A/N: Okay, that scene is going to be a big, major hint about Prue and everybody. I liked writing that chapter. 


	3. Chapter Two: Enter Laura

A/N: Hi everybody! Miss me? I'm REEALLY SORRY for not updatin! I forgot all about this fic! And I said 14, 15 right? Add a year on. Sorry!  
  
Chapter Three: Enter Laura  
  
The day of July 31st dawned clear and bright over the tiny city of Rayewoord, just outside of Honolulu, Hawaii. Two people- separated by a year and thousands of miles- were celebrating their birthdays.  
  
One of them was named Laura.  
  
"Happy birthday, Laura!" Maylie Faye said smiling. "15 is quite an accomplishment."  
  
"One year from driving! Oh man, don't crash into anything!" Andy Faye said, also smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be reckless." Laura said. She flicked her silky black hair behind her,and went up to her room, to think. As she left, her "Parents" chose this time to talk.  
  
Maylie leaned back on her chair,and sighed. "If They are going to contact us, they'll probably do it today, Andy. It's 15 or 11, then never after that. Why haven't they sent her a letter yet?"  
  
Andy leaned in closer to Maylie. "May, nobody knows that James Potter and Prudence Halliwell had a child. Nobody was told,not even Lily and James' boy- Harry. It was for the best, you know that. You-Know-Who was still around, and if he found out about Laura, whom may I add is a Charmed One, she would be on the dark side and You-Know-Who would be stronger than he was in his prime."   
  
Maylie shivered. "He'd be unstoppable. The question is, would Laura be stronger as a Charmed One or as a normal magical being, like her brother?"  
  
"I don't know Maylie. She looks the image of Prue, but she acts like James sometimes. Even then, she reminds me of Piper and the others."  
  
"Speaking of which, I should call Piper. I haven't talked to her in ages."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SANFRAN*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a usual afternoon in the Halliwell house. Wyatt was fast asleep.  
  
Until the phone rang.  
  
"Ah, Pheebs, could you get that? I need to feed Wyatt, and Paige is.. out."  
  
Pheobe picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, May I speak to Piper, please?"  
  
"Piper! For you! I'll feed Wyatt!"  
  
Piper dashed over to the phone. "Hello, Piper speaking."  
  
"Hello Piper, remember me? I'm Maylie, one of Prue's old friends."  
  
Piper laughed. "Yeah. You and Prue were just... so tight. Why did you call?"  
  
Maylie moved the phone a little bit, so a small amount of crackling was heard. "Piper.. I have something to tell you.."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Prue..Prue.. Aww damn it, how am I supposed to say this.. She had a baby that you didn't know about. And for 15 years, I have had to pass her off as my daughter."  
  
Piper dropped the phone, but picked it up again. "Your lying..." she whispered.  
  
"No.. I'm not. Prue knew of a prediction about her daughter."  
  
"What? Tell me!"  
  
Maylie cleared her throat.  
  
"1 years after the Dark Lord's comeback,  
  
Two great Magical beings shall come forth to defeat him,  
  
One shall be a Charmed One,   
  
And One shall have lost both parents to him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, I apologize for the long time without an update. 


End file.
